Aloe Vera
by Tuna Salad Sonnet
Summary: Warren shows up at Layla's house one night with burnt hands. Medical treatment follows. Warren/Layla ficlet!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Sky High _or any related characters. This was written out of enjoyment of the series, and no profit is being made.

_**Ships:**_ (Romance) Warren/Layla. Mentions of Layla/Will and Warren/"Ice Girl"  
_**Spoilers: **_For the movie. x)  
_**Warnings: **_None.  
_**Notes:**_ Takes place some point after the movie, late at night. Done for an El-Jay meme. 8)

* * *

**Aloe Vera**

"If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, Warren. Don't piss off Heather."

"You _mean_ Ice Queen."

"Heather," she corrected gently, tugging off his heavy black gloves and snapping open the first aid kit. He saw that it was full of green containers and brown bandages, not the usual sterilized white. "Why didn't you just walk home and tell your mom what happened?"

"Tell her that I burnt my own hands? I haven't done it since I was five, Layla. She'd fuss over me so much she'd probably keep me from leaving the house for a week."

"Well, you didn't _exactly_ burn your hands. You were just melting them out of the ice."

Warren grunted in reply, and was suddenly uncomfortably aware that he was in her bedroom. Sitting on the end of her bed. Alone with her. And she just had to be the type of girl who went to sleep early even though it was summer, so of _course_ she was in her pajamas when he had rung the doorbell (with his shoulder). "Uh... where are your parents?"

Layla was reading the instructions on one of the green bottles, fringes of red coming into her eyes. (Why in the world did he have to notice that _now?_) "Business trip," she replied. "Reports that my mom's old nemesis appeared down in Cali."

He opened his mouth to reply but instead clamped it shut and growled as she suddenly slathered on some sort of stinging lotion. "So I guess you and Heather-"

He flung his hands out of her grip and glared. "What in the world did you just put on my hands?"

She sighed. "Aloe vera. It works every time."

"It obviously doesn't, because that just hurt like hell."

"Don't be a baby!" she retorted, pulling his tattooed wrists down and squeezing more lotion into her hands.

She put more on his hands and started rubbing the lotion in. He flinched when she started massaging the back of his hands, the skin red and still giving off heat. She was careful to avoid the blisters, knew she wasn't supposed to break them.

"Have you done this before?" he whispered, trying not to be fascinated.

She smiled grimly. "Nope, just know what my mom's told me. So, you and Heather..."

He growled and she laughed. He should've known she'd go back to it. "Guess I got caught up that night. Homecoming."

She laughed again. "In the... _romance_ of it all?" she said in a dramatic voice, fluttering her eyelashes mockingly. (He wished she wasn't so good at that eyelash thing.)

"You and Stronghold got together that night, didn't you?" The 'didn't you' was unnecessary, of course he knew.

She smiled, blushing. "Well... yeah. But that's... different."

"How?" he asked, and he slipped up and let it come out of his mouth in this wierd sort of pleading tone.

She stared up into his eyes then, obviously reacted to his slip-up.

Warren's mind started moving very quickly, suddenly hyper-aware of her cool hand still on his, on the very dark green her eyes were, and was she leaning forward?

"Layla..."

"Yeah?"

He opened his mouth and of all the stupid things that has to come out of it he says, "You're right, aloe vera does work every time."

She leaned back and took her hand off of his (_No, damn it damn it damn it_) to see that his powers had started to kick in already and heal the damaged skin.

She smiled (nervously?) and fumbled with the draw string on her pants. "Uh... Looks like you'll be fine."

"Yeah," he managed to pull off a grin. "You're a success."

She gave a shy shrug of her shoulders. "Yay!"

They looked at each other and the crickets that chirped through the window was the perfect sound to complete their awkwardness.

"You know..." he began

"Yeah?"

"I could... still go for some bandages though."

She blinked at him. "Just in case."

He shrugged. "Why not? Your hippie cures apparently work."

She shoved him in the shoulder.

* * *

**AN. **These two equal OTP. Apologies for any... medical mistakes. I am not an aloe vera-ologist.


End file.
